The Movies with Scarface
by spinachpufffs
Summary: Harry Potter and his new unlikely friend, Draco Malfoy go to the movies during the summer...although Harry actually thought of it as something more than just friends hanging out.


**A/N: Taken from #creativewritingpromptsforwriting on Tumblr but written for my Drarry-obsessed friend. That's right, I called you out.**

 **The Movies with Scarface**

"What the bloody hell is _movie_ , Potter?"

"Seriously, Malfoy? I thought you knew _everything_. Even the dodgy muggle stuff just so you can rub it in my face with your supposed 'superior' intellect?"

"Shut up, Potter and answer my question."

It was sometime after the war…

And an unlikely friendship was formed. Yes, a friendship between the ex-Chosen One, Harry "freaking" Potter and his supposed enemy and rival, ex-Death Eater, Draco "the little shit" Malfoy.

No one saw it coming…well, expect Malfoy's father but that is for another time.

The two "frenemies" as common times would call them merely put aside their differences after the defeat of the Dark Lord as they realized maybe they were not so different after all. It was true: they certainly were _not_. To be honest they were more of compliments to another, just two jigsaw pieces being able to connect in a way no other pieces could.

It was about a year and a half after the war. The two started officially being "friends" sometime during that 8th Year where students were given the option to retake their missed year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It may have been their shared interest for Defense Against the Dark Arts and the fact that the class was practically dead as no one decided to take it after the war understandably. They were paired quite frequently for spellcasting and so started a slow-growing friendship.

They shared mostly quips with another, spouting insults that lacked the old bite, and eventually doing their homework with each other.

Ron and Hermione called it strange as did Blaize and Goyle but neither group of friends pressed on the matter, simply accepting it for what it was. Besides, after the war, everyone seemed to gravitate towards different things.

Harry and Draco had done the opposite. They were drawn towards each other, not pushing the other away. And currently, they were at a muggle movie theatre.

Which, as Malfoy so vehemently reminds him, it was all Potter's idea.

The two had reluctantly decided that they actually wanted to see more of each other after school ended. It was awkward but they managed:

" _So…umm…what're your plans this summer?"_

" _Umm…nothing, I guess. Why, Malfoy?"_

" _Uh, I don't know."_

" _Do you…want to do something?"_

" _Pfft…as if…" Draco paused then quickly muttered under his breathe but still it was clearly audible to Harry, "…yes, of course I want to something with you."_

And here they were, standing in their muggle attire in line to a muggle theatre that played re-runs of classic American films. They were waiting to purchase tickets to see _Scarface_ …to which the blonde wizard scoffed at the name for more than one reason. Scarface himself picked it because he remembered seeing it on the television before he was shooed out of the room by his aunt. It was intriguing enough to leave a lasting impression on the then young boy as he had made a mental note to watch it in the future; and so here he was. But here he was with his new friend as it was Harry's turn to pick their activity.

"A movie is like the moving pictures at Hogwarts. But, it lasts a lot longer and you can't talk to it…well, I mean you _can_ ," Harry started chuckling to which Draco just narrowed his grey eyes, probably about to swear profusely at the brunet.

"So you just sit and watch it?" Draco scrunched his eyes in confusion, though he appeared to be catching on to the notion of what a movie entailed.

"Yeah. You could say it's like a moving picture of an entire book."

"Oh…that makes sense."

They were at the box office. Harry dug in his pocket to produce a wad of his muggle currency. He asked the attendant for two tickets to _Scarface_ and paid.

"You didn't have to pay for mine, Potter."

"Of course I did. What would you have given her? A couple galleons?" Harry started to laugh again.

"I have muggle money," Draco grumbled as he shoved his hands into his long coat's pockets, trotting at Harry's side as they made their way into the cinema.

"No you don't, Malfoy. But it's alright. This is on me. My idea and all," the brunet said cheerfully. _It_ is _technically a date, if you think about it_ , Harry thought to himself as he could not suppress the blush creeping its way to his cheeks at his inner monologues. He quickly darted ahead of his counterpart to the doors and grabbed the handle to open the door for Draco.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, after you."

The two quickly purchased a large popcorn to share as Draco was already snarling at the "ghastly excuse for sustenance" as he dubbed it. Harry also insisted upon getting a large soda that they could put two straws in. Harry, thinking because that was what happened on dates and Draco not saying a thing, probably because he was out of his element. Either way, the two made it to their theatre and nestled in two chairs at the very back of the room, up high in the balcony away from the other movie participants.

[X]

"Huh."

"Wasn't as bad as you thought, right?" Harry asked as they were walking home to Harry's place that happened to be about a few more blocks away.

"Not that. Something else…"

"Spit it out."

"This was a date, wasn't it?"

Harry froze. He did not actually think Draco would figure out his secret thoughts, let alone voice his suspicions aloud. Draco was the type of bloke to keep quiet. Yet, here they were.

"Umm…"

"Come off it, Harry. You were just too obvious."

"Come again?"

"Fine. Allow me to regale you. _You_ asked me to go to the movies. _You_ paid for my ticket and 'food.' And _you_ happened to put your arm around the back of my chair thinking I wouldn't even notice. Not so sly really," Draco wore a shit-eating grin that was just too Draco-like to put it bluntly.

"Huh…I guess it was," Harry played it off with a nonchalant shrug. "You're not mad about that, Draco?"

"Only if you don't finish the night properly…"

"And how does one do that?"

"Oh please, must I spell everything out?" Draco leaned closer to Harry until their noses were almost touching.

"You might have to."

Their lips met in a simple, sweet kiss. There were no hands involved as the two wizards kept them stuffed in their pockets. No tongues but…

"Hey, wanna come in?"

Draco leaned in for another kiss.

"What do you think, Scarface?"


End file.
